


The Portacabin

by ttttjay



Series: Not Just The Bed [4]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 16:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12062673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttttjay/pseuds/ttttjay
Summary: Sometimes it's not even the houseFollowing from The Sofa, although could be read on its own





	The Portacabin

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Zo'e for having a look

That night they both climbed into bed, Robert fully intending on Aaron finishing what had been started earlier. Aaron climbed into bed and kissed Robert, as Robert was about to deepen it Aaron pulled away, seemingly unaware of Robert's frustration.

"Night" Aaron said as he rolled over, Robert tried to show him his interest but got rejected with, "Rob, I've got an early day tomorrow." Before he can argue Robert realises that Aaron's already asleep.

Robert is left to roll over frustrated, and try to fall asleep; which is not helped by Aaron encouraging him to wrap his arms around him, basically putting his crotch against Aaron's arse.

Robert wakes with a hard-on that he's pretty sure never completely went away and Aaron getting ready to go off to work. Aaron bends down to kiss him goodbye so quickly that Robert doesn't even have a chance to respond.

"See you later," Aaron says as he walks out and Robert can do nothing but lay back with a huff of frustration.

Getting to the porta cabin, he finds Aaron doing actual paperwork, like actual paperwork. Robert is now convinced that he has been dropped into some sort of Twilight zone, that, or Aaron is now just completely fucking with him. He decides to just get on with what he has to do and ignore the frustration that is beginning to take hold. Maybe Aaron will break first!

After a short time of working he is not sure how much longer, he can take seeing Aaron working across the cabin from him, Robert knows that the semi that he is sporting is certainly making it more difficult.

Robert gets up and walks over to where Aaron is ignoring him, I mean he is working, but right now Robert can't help feel neglected. Leaning over the top of Aaron, close enough to smell his cheap shampoo, Robert is now trying to think of a reason for being there.

"Everything going okay?" He decides is a good cover, as Aaron looks up and realises how close Robert is.

"Yeah, just trying to get this right," Aaron says, although Robert had very little interest in the paperwork to start with, and it is now getting less and less as he finds that with Aaron sitting up he can press himself (and his hard-on) against Aaron's back.

Aaron gets a small smile on his face and decides that he is not done teasing Robert, because he so is, and Aaron begins to ask Robert questions about the work he is doing.

"Do you think this looks right?" he asks carefully shifting, so he rubs against Robert's erection. Robert clearly is not listening as he eyes close at the sensation. "Robert?" Aaron questions again.

"Right, I don't care. You know you're doing that!" Robert exclaims.

"What?" Aaron asks innocently raising eyebrows, and shifting again. "I am not doing anything," Aaron barely contains the smirk that is now trying to show itself on his face.

"Are you really going to act like I can't tell, that I don't know when you're up to something?" Robert said now absolutely certain that Aaron was doing this on purpose. Aaron begins to chuckle turning his chair to face Robert leaning his head back in the expectations of getting a kiss, Robert can't help but lean down and give him what he wants.

Aaron's hand finds its way to Robert's crotch, gliding his hand over Robert's erection to begin pulling on his shirt, untucking it from the waistband of his trousers. Aaron undoes a few of the shirt buttons to expose Robert's stomach, as he pulls away from the kiss and gets Robert to stand upright, allowing him access to the soft, smooth area of bared skin.

A returned to the motion of kissing and sucking and biting that he had done the previous day while maintaining his seated position. Unlike previously his hand found its way to Robert's fly, where his erection is now very clear against his zipper.

With a carefulness that made Robert even harder, Aaron pulled the zipper down, allowing a small amount of relief on the pressure that had been building all morning. Aaron reached his hand inside giving Robert's erection a gentle squeeze, causing him to moan. Gently stroking, Aaron could fill how hard Robert was causing him to reach under and give his balls a squeeze.

"Teasing again," Robert accused as he stood, looking down at Aaron, desire written over both their faces.

Aaron didn't reply; he gave Robert a gentle smirk reached up and popped his fly open causing his trousers to hang lower on his hips.

"If you want me to stop, I will," Aaron says with a smirk that makes Robert groan.

Taking that as permission to continue Aaron leans forward and places a kiss on Robert's lower stomach, at the same time begins lowering Robert's underwear to expose just the head of his cock. The kissing continues all the while ignoring Robert's now exposed cock until his underwear and trousers have been pushed down his thighs. Aaron who is still sitting on the office chair kisses the top of Robert's thigh while taking his cock in hand and using his thumb to rub the underside of the head. This is almost more than Robert can handle, his knees giving ever so slightly, causing him to grab onto Aaron's shoulder giving himself some stability.

Keeping Robert's cock in hand, still rubbing at the head, Aaron moves across his thighs to the very base of his cock. He places a kiss there before turning his attention to Robert's balls. He begins licking and sucking them into his mouth, causing a jerk of Robert's hips. Aaron then pulls off looking up at Robert with his eyes closed and lips parted as he pants, giving Robert's cock a few firm strokes which makes Robert look down, just as Aaron takes him entirely into his mouth. Robert almost goes into shock at the motion, and it is more or less Aaron hands on his hip that keeps him up right.

From there it's Robert's hands on Aaron shoulders, Aaron's hand on Robert's waist, holding him steady to bob his head back and forth on Robert's cock as Robert's hips also begin to move enjoying the sensation of Aaron's warm mouth. Aaron removes one of his hands to bring it till he has Robert's balls resting firmly in the palm of his hand. Placing a finger over Robert's hole, just resting, so as when his hips shift he gets the subtle stimulation. In Robert's mind, there is now just the two of them, he cannot see, feel or comprehend beyond that, and he is not sure he wants to.

Then Aaron feels a tightening of the grip on his shoulders and jerkiness in Robert's hips as he struggles to maintain his current rhythm. He takes Robert's cock as far into his mouth as he can, Robert feels it his cock hit the back of Aaron's throat. This finishes him; he cums with his knees buckling, his hands on Aaron's shoulders and the support around his waist as Aaron shifts his hands back means that Robert doesn't quite collapse to the floor, but they do swing around so he can sit on the edge of the desk.

After a few minutes, he shifts to pull up his underwear and trousers back up but leave the fly open while he regains his breath. Aaron wipes his face with a smile, then looks up at him silently asking for a kiss, which in response Robert can do nothing but lean over and comply.

"You ok?" Robert asks as he pulls away.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Aaron counters with a grin.

"I just mean do you need any help?" Robert gestures to the erection he can tell Aaron has in his pants.

"Later," Aaron says with a shrug. "It can wait."

"Okay," replies Robert standing to tidy his clothes up, maybe feeling more than a little interested in what ‘later' could mean for them.

Making his way back to his desk, the door swings open and Adam makes an entrance.

"How's it going boys, did I miss anything?" he asked wrinkling his nose.

**Author's Note:**

> Would love to hear what you think 
> 
> Come find me on Tumblr [@ttttjay](https://ttttjay.tumblr.com) x


End file.
